Within You, Without You
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: The sequel to I'll Never Leave You!  After Sam's attack, Danny must find the ghost and bring it down.  Will probably be rated M.  I'm working on it...slowly.  Got a bit of writers block...


I don't own Danny Phantom. 

It had been almost a week since Sam's attack. Since then, strange things were occurring in Amity Park. A husband killed his wife of eleven years. A teenage daughter had killed her mother. There were fights and confrontations everywhere. Danny could only assume this rise in violence was linked to the ghost, the one who had taken over Dash's body.

Danny and his two friends had been searching high and low for the ghost, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps it was because it hid in bodies. Either way, if they didn't capture him soon, it was going to be too late.

Danny Fenton sighed, lying on his bed. He had been working overtime lately. His body was tired, his mind was tired, and he thought he was getting wrinkles from being so worried about Sam. She was still staying at Danny's place. Her parents didn't really care, or notice. All they cared about was their social status. Sam was something holding them back. They were probably happy she was missing. Danny was happy she was staying with him. He had set up the extra bedroom with Sam's things, and her blanket.

However, Sam had been completely withdrawn. She stayed in the small guest bedroom, eating food that Danny brought her, huddling under her blanket and looking out the window. She spoke to Danny and Tucker, but otherwise was silent. Danny could not find a way to brake through to her. The kiss they shared had seemed forgotten by Sam. He was depressed and worried.

As he was lost in his own thoughts, Sam peeked in through the door. She had the blue blanket wrapped around her protectively. She tapped on the side of the door carefully. Danny sat up, looking around in surprise.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Danny nodded, scooting over on his own bed to make room. Sam slowly walked in, sitting on the corner of Danny's bed.

"Danny…" Danny scooted a little closer to her. He dared to put an arm on her back lovingly. She didn't flinch, just settled closer to his warmth.

"Sam, you can trust me. I'll never leave you. I swear to you; I'll never hurt you." Sam lowered her face into her hands, letting out a small sob.

"I'm scared! I'm scared of everything! I'm scared to leave, I'm scared to look out my window, I'm scared to sleep at night! After you fall asleep, I'm too scared to lie in my bed. I lock myself in the bathroom." Tears trickled down her face, and she looked into Danny's eyes. "I don't want to be scared. I want to be…a normal girl!" She sobbed harder. Danny gently pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, crying quietly. Feeling bewildered, Danny stroked her black hair gently, whispering soothing words.

"It's ok, Sam. I promise, everything will be alright." He sighed to himself, wondering just how long it would take to bring down this ghost.

_We'll catch him soon. I know we will._

That night, Danny forced himself to stay awake, lying in his room, staring at the ceiling. At about quarter to midnight, he heard the bathroom door close quietly. He sat up, threw off the covers, and walked to the bathroom door in his pajamas. Hesitating a moment, he knocked gently.

"Danny?" A small voice came from inside.

"Sam, come out of there." He heard a click, and the door opened a crack.

"I thought you were asleep." She opened the door wide enough for Danny to see her. She was still wrapped protectively in the blanket. Danny took her hand carefully, and flicked off the light.

"Come on." He led her back to his bedroom, and sat her down on his bed. "If you are too afraid to sleep, then I'll stay awake. I'll watch over you." He touched her hair gently. Sam looked up at him. She shook her head.

"Just…stay here with me. Watch me until I fall asleep…" She snuggled under the cover and stretched out. Danny smiled at her reassuringly. Until she fell asleep, he sat beside her, stroking her hair carefully, and touching her hand. After she fell asleep, he felt himself drifting slowly into blissful oblivion. He slept the night staying by Sam's side, sitting up, still holding Sam's hand carefully.


End file.
